zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Bubble
Bubbles, sometimes known as Anti-Fairies, are recurring enemies in the The Legend of Zelda series. They appear as skulls clothed in fire of various colors that hover about and damage Link by running into him. There are many different varieties of Bubbles that have different attack patterns in various games. Appearances The Legend of Zelda Bubbles float randomly around dungeons. They have the appearance of skulls inside bubbles, and are completely invulnerable. In the first quest, bubbles flash red and blue; if Link touches one, he takes no damage, but cannot use his sword for several seconds. In the second quest, bubbles come in two additional varieties, either red or blue. If Link touches a red bubble, he is unable to use his sword unless he then touches a blue bubble; this sometimes necessitates leaving the room and finding a room which contains a bubble of the correct color. He can also regain the use of his sword if he visits a Fairy Pond, drinks a Red Potion, Blue Potion, or acquires a Triforce fragment. Zelda II: The Adventure of Link Bubbles appear as skulls inside a flickering bubble. They float around rooms in diagonal patterns, bouncing ninety degrees when they hit a corner. When they hit Link, they damage both his health and his magic ability. Some move very slowly, while others move very quickly. Unlike in the original game, bubbles in this game can be killed, but they must be hit many times and only give Link 50 experience. A second kind of Bubble, much larger and appearing as a cow's skull instead of a human skull, can be found in the Great Palace. When slain, it splits into two regular Bubbles. The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past Anti-Fairies appear as skulls protected by a rotating magical field. They usually stick to walls and move alongside them, though some exhibit the ability to move freely about a room, bouncing off of walls. As in Zelda II, if Link is hit by the Anti-fairy, he suffers a loss of both health and magic power. If sprinkled with magic powder, they turn into fairies. The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening Bubbles appear in several dungeons, in which they are invulnerable to almost all weapons. The Boomerang, however, can kill them in one hit. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask They are explicitly referred to as Bubbles in these two games. They resemble floating skulls wreathed in fire and have bat-like wings connected to their temples. Blue Bubbles fly around randomly, damaging Link if he touches one. In Majora's Mask, they also prevent Link from using his sword for a while. If shot with a Light Arrow, they drop Purple Rupees. Red Bubbles leap out of molten magma and hide beneath the earth. Their fire will burn his Deku Shield if he touches one while it is equipped. Green Bubbles float about in a set pattern. The green flame engulfing Green Bubbles act as a sort of barrier, which disappears and reappears at regular intervals. Typically, Green Bubbles are much bigger than other Bubbles, but there are some that are the size of other Bubbles as well. White Bubbles attack by swooping at Link. Their flames can be extinguished with the shield or the Hookshot. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Bubbles are simple flaming skulls that float around and have glowing eyes. Red Bubbles set Link on fire if he touches one, but can be easily destroyed with various weapons. Blue Bubbles curse Link if touched, and leaves him unable to use any weapons for a while. The Blues are also impervious against any attack unless their blue flame has been extinguished with Ice Arrows, the Deku Leaf or the Hookshot. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures Bubbles are seen periodically throughout the game. Unlike most enemies, they can exist in the Dark World. If they touch Link, they deal a small amount of damage. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Bubbles in this game are referred to as Wisps. There are two varieties, red and blue. Both cause Link to be unable to use his sword or items for a period of time. Red Wisps move slowly and stay attached to Link only for a short time, however, they then reappear in the same spot where they first spawned. Blue Wisps move much quicker then red ones do, however, they do not continue to reappear after attaching to Link. Both kinds can only be defeated by use of the Gust Jar, Boomerang, or Bow. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess Bubbles are skulls with bat-like wings, and often hide among regular skulls as camouflage. When struck, they lose their wings and try to hop away until they regain them. Regular Bubbles do not have any special properties, but follow the same attack pattern as the others. Blue Bubbles freeze Link upon contact, causing gradual cold damage until Link breaks free. Red Bubbles set Link on fire, burning his Ordon Shield or Wooden Shield if he has one equipped. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass Bubbles are flaming skulls that fly around Link. To defeat Bubbles, Link must hit them with the Boomerang, then hit the with the sword or with the Boomerang. Fire Bubbles damage Link when he comes in contact with them. Ice Bubbles both damage Link and encapsulate him in ice, causing him to slide across the floor. The ice thaws after three to five seconds. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Fire and Ice Bubbles appear in this game, along with purple Bubbles. Purple Bubbles are found only in the Forest Temple and are covered in the purple poisonous gas exclusive to the dungeon. The purple gas will harm Link if he touches it, and must be blown away using the Whirlwind. These types of bubbles are the only type in the game that actually try to avoid Link once they are vulnerable. Category:The Legend of Zelda enemies Category:Zelda II: The Adventure of Link enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks enemies